O destino das flores
by mistzinha
Summary: Pobre das flores! Concluiu finalmente para si. Desde o seu nascimento foram sentenciadas a permanecerem presas ao solo ao lado de suas irmãs sem a mínima chance de escapar, enquanto florescem para se tornarem as mais belas de todas as criaturas. Oneshot, realmente muito curta


_Uma web sobre uma das minha personagem preferida de Naruto. Uma divagação, não sei se usei o termo correto, sobre a vida de uma kunoichi na opinião da personagem. Para mim uma opinião coerente que a Ino pode ter daqui a alguns anos, levando em conta a personalidade dela no mangá e o situação aparente das mulheres no mundo criado pelo Kishimoto. Espero que gostem :) Alterei um pouco a história _

* * *

**_O destino das flores_**

**_Ah as flores!_** Declarou Ino ao ver os diferentes tipos de plantas expostas nas prateleiras da loja da família. Logo observava as delicadas e perfumadas flores com mais atenção e não conseguiu evitar de pensar na semelhança entre estas e as mulheres. Afinal, tanto as flores quanto as mulheres eram tão diferentes entre si, mas cada qual guardava uma beleza única, a fim de ser desvendada por algum espectador curioso.

**_Flores e mulheres! _**Continuava a loira cada vez mais perdida na profundidade dos seus pensamentos. Uma comparação já feita há anos por diversos poetas, muitas vezes, a fim de encantar as suas amadas. Afinal, qual mulher não gostaria de ser representada por algo tão magnifico? Sim, tal comparação era perfeita e realista.

**_Ah as flores!_** Repetia a si mesma. Como tal ser vivo poderia ser tão interessante e ao mesmo tempo tão banal? Como tal beleza poderia ser tão efêmera, porém, encantadora?

**Pobre das flores!** Concluiu finalmente. Desde o seu nascimento foram sentenciadas a permanecerem presas ao solo ao lado de suas irmãs sem a mínima chance de escapar, enquanto florescem lenta e encantadoramente há espera do caminho ao qual foram destinadas.

Algumas por toda a eternidade estarão cravadas a terra; sendo observadas - e até mesmo tocadas - por vários seres cuja luxuria e o medo fazem com que tal maravilhoso ser perca o brilho que um dia teve. Estas serão as que mais tempo sobreviverão, enquanto sonham em serem livres das amarras do seu próprio nascimento.

Outras, antes de poderem trilhar tal infortúnio caminho, serão possuídas pela mais forte de todas as criaturas. Que movida pela paixão arrancará a encantadora planta de sua terra e a declarará somente sua. Então, como única opção de agradecimento por ter sido finalmente libertada a pobre flor deverá ficar calada e entregue por tudo a sua vida, aos cuidados daquele que repleto de coragem se atreveu a ser primeiro a possui-la. Esta doentia relação – que se torna a única forma que se conhece de amar - talvez faça estas serem as mais altivas de todas as outras flores. Entretanto, no fim de suas vidas elas serão descartadas por não possuírem a mesma cor ou o mesmo brilho de sua juventude; ou simplesmente pelos seus donos terem se cansado de possuir somente elas.

E por fim, há um último caminho ao qual pouquíssimas flores serão capazes de trilhar. Aquelas agraciadas com raízes delicadas serão levadas pelo vento e estarão à mercê do seu próprio destino. Estas não terão a aparência perfeita do ápice da vida por muito tempo – adquirirão marcas em suas pétalas e cicatrizes em seus caules - e poderão não serem felizes. Entretanto, é exclusividade delas viver plenamente e experimentar a mais pura e completa liberdade. Como penitencia por serem agraciadas por tal rara existência, o destino lhes deu a menor de todas as vidas que uma flor pode conhecer. Uma vida efêmera, solitária e que pertence somente a ela.

**Ah!** Suspirará finalmente a kunoichi. Do que serve tal aparência encantadora se não possuir a força necessária para se desprender da terra? Ou tal beleza esmagadora se somente serve para encantar a mais egoísta de todas as criaturas? Ou liberdade tão pura se somente pode ser desfrutada na triste solidão? Porém, já conformada com o fim a loira sabe que são estes os caminhos apresentados, os únicos possíveis de serem trilhados.

O destino apesar de cruel é justo e inevitável. Algumas flores nascem para ficarem aprisionadas ao solo, outras para serem posse de alguém e poucas para voarem em liberdade através do vento.

E a pequena flor enraizada dentro da loja dos Yamanaka espera pacientemente pela rajada de vento que a lavará, por fim, embora.

**Fim**

* * *

_Bem espero que tenham gostado do lado critico da Ino em relação a mulher, pra mim seria super interessante ver isso abordado no mangá - claro que não vai acontecer. Se gostaram desse assunto de força e destino feminino eu tenho mais uma ideia aqui na minha cabeça, envolvendo a Ino - não consigo pensar em outra personagem de Naruto - e cabelos kkkkk Algo diferente de Sakura cortando os cabelos no mangá, um lado diferente que poderia ser abordado _


End file.
